I Don't Need You
by Smori
Summary: Kushina Uzuamki marries Fugaku Uchiha after her husband Minato Namekaze leaves her. Both Kushina and Fugaku have kids. Itachi and Kyuubi are good friends while Sasuke and Naruto aren't. What happens when they move together? SasuNaru ItaKyuu :On Hold:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki, age sixteen, lives with his brother Kyuubi Uzumaki, age eighteen, and mother Kyuubi Namekaze since his father Minato Namekaze his childern when he was five and seven. His mother remarries a man by the name of Fugaku Uchiha. Kushina went from Uzuamki, her maiden name, to Namekaze, Minato's name, and now Uchiha. Fugaku lost his wife when his two sons, Sasuke, now age sixteen, and Itachi, now age eighteen, were twleve and fourteen. Sasuke and Naruto had known each other since forever. Not the best of friends, but what happens when the most popular kids and the losers become brothers?  
**Warnings: **Minato bashing, but I love him! He's really really cool but in this he's a bastard. Cursing, lol. Bad Grammar and Spelling. I have like a 'C' in 9th grade English. lol. Yaoi. Yuri. HENTAI! XD Shounen-Ai.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Not now, not ever.  
**Couples So Far: **SasukeNaruto. ItachiKyuubi.  
**Couples** **Thinking About:** NejiShikamaru. ShinoKiba. DeidaraSasori. GaaraLee. SakuraIno. HinataTenten. Choji. Sai.

**Chapter One**

_"Daddy..." five year old Naruto said as he watched his father pack. "This 's 'ust anoffer fight between 'ou and Mommy, right?" He asked appoaching his father. Minato looked at his son and frowned._

_"I'm not coming back." He hissed at the boy. "I don't want to be apart of your lives anymore. You mean nothing." Each word he yelled, his voice increased in volume._

_"B-but Daddy..." Naruto said wiping the tears that fell from his cerulean colored eyes. Kyuubi and Kushina walked in. "Mommy... Brufer... Make Daddy stay wif us." He cried at his mother's side. _

_"How can you just get up and go Minato?" Kushina yelled at her husband. "When we said 'I do' It ment we'd be together forever, Minato. I thought we loved each other. How can you leave after eight years?!" She questioned her husband crying.(Her crying, not him.)_

_"Because I'm tired of this shit. I don't want anything to do with you or those brats!" He yelled causing Naruto to cry more. He's never seen his father yell before. It was scaring him. He felt arms wrap around him, and looked to see his brother with his arms. Kyuubi pushed the blonde bangs out of Naruto's face and whispered, "It'll be okay." He took his hands and covered Naruto's ears. Both blondes stood in the corner as his watched his parents fight. Naruto couldn't hear the cursing of his father, or the crying on his mother thanks to Kyuubi. The last time he ever saw his father was that night. Minato just packed up and left. A month later Kushina changed her last name back to Uzuamki after her and Minato got a divorce. Minato was apprently cheating on Kushina with some girl he'd met at his work. Kushina was crushed, no more than crushed... She was devistated, heart-broken, and lied to._

_--SixYearsLater--_

_Naruto was going into his first day of sixth grade and middle school. He was now eleven, and his brother was thirteen and in eighth grade. Naruto was expremely excited for his first day at Konoha Middle. He had no friends in elementary school, so he was hoping he'd make some this year._

_Naruto walked into his first period class. First thing he noticed was a very attractive, in his point of view, girl. She had bright bubblegum colored hair pulled back slightly with a red ribbon. The next thing that attracted Naruto's attention were the girls with this pink-headed mistriss. She was with three other girls. One girl had short blonde hair, tied back with a blue ribbon. Another girl had light brown hair put in two buns on her head. The last girl had a blue-ish tint to her hair. It was short and hung in her face. Naruto found the seat with the piece of paper labled 'Uzuamki, Naruto.' He sat in it. The pre-teens were put in alphbeticle order. There were thirteen kids in his class, including himself. The class was in three rows of five desks in each line. Each row had four desks occupied, leaving the last desk open, except the last row on the rad right used all five desks. First row had Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. The next row had Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Morika Tenten. Last row over was Rock Lee, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. The four girls had known each other since kindergarden and were bestfriends. Sauske, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru were good friends since before the were born. Each other their parents were very wealthy people and either worked together, or went to college together. Though Shikamaru was wealthy, he didn't hang out with the others. He hung out with Choji and Kiba who we're his good friends since second grade. Then they added Naruto into their group later oon. They've been friends ever since sixth grade._

_Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along very well. Ever since the one day when Naruto slipped in the cafeteria, coming out of the school lunch line, he'd been called a loser. Sasuke was the one who picked on him the most. Naruto wasn't sure why, but Sasuke picked on him. Both Naruto and Sauske had an older brother two years older than them. Kyuubi, Naruto's brother, and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, were acctually very good friends. They had their 'possy' as well. It concisted of Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori._

_--ThreeYearsLater--_

_Nineth grade was when a lot of changes started. For once, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji found a new friend. His name was Matsuki Sai. Sai was gay, they soon found out when he hit on every single guy in their freshmen class. It didn't bother them because one, Naruto and Kiba were bisexual. They also believed Shikamaru was, but he was to lazy to admit anything about it._

_--FourMonthsLater-_

_Naruto was now fourteen and it was halfway though his freshman year. Kyuubi and Naruto had just recently found out their mother was dating, and had been for a little whil now. The man's name was Fugaku. He had two sons. One Naruto's age and the other Kyuubia's age. Today was the day they'd be meeting Fugaku and his family._

_Kushina wore a long, spegetti-strap, black dress with black heals. He hair was curled, rather than her usual straight. She has a pair of diamond earrings Fugaku had given her on. Naruto had on a pair of long, black, nice pants on, with a black leather belt to hold them up. He wore a longsleeved, white, buttoned-down, collered shirt with a red tie. Kyuubi had the same thing except he had a blue tie. They were meeting at a fancy resturant called "Konoha's Gardens". It was very expencive, and hard to book a spot. Kyuubi and Naruto thought he had to be rich._

_"Name plaese?" The girl at the counter asked Kushina and her and her sons appoached. Kyuubi noticed the girl quickly._

_"Karin?" He asked taking another look at the red head._

_"Kyuubi!?" Karin yelled happily. She was a very thin, redhead. "How are you?" She asked smiling._

_"Good. Good. Sad we don't have any classes together this year." Kyuubi said frowning._

_"Yeah.. I know, but maybe next year for our senior class we'll have a class or two." Karin said happily._

_"Maybe." Kyuubi said smiling at the girl. 'Such a player,' Naruto thought to himself. He knew his brother was gay. He even had a boyfriend and was sitting here flirting with a girl. Kyuubi's boyfriend at the time was Haku, another junior like Kyuubi and his friends. Kyuubi met him a couple years back. around the time he started his freshman year._

_"So what's the name you're looking for ma'am?" Karin asked Kushina. _

_"Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku." Kushina said the man's last name._

_"U-uchiha?!" Naruto questioned._

_"Oh no." Kyuubi said sighing._

_"Wha-what is it?" Kushina asked nervously._

_"Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is like my best friend, so it'd be cool for him to be my brother, but Sasuke... him and Naruto don't get along very well." Kyuubi explained._

_"Brother?!" Naruto asked. "You're getting married to this man?" He asked his mother._

_"I would never unless you were okay with it Naru-kun." Kushina said kinda upset._

_"I mean... I'd be okay with it... as long as you're happy... and you don't mind some fighting..." Naruto said the last part laughing. Kushina laughed along. _

_Karin showed the three Uzuamki's to the table. Fugaku saw Kushina coming and stood up. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed and giggled like a school girl. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto, of all people, standing there next to his father's girlfriend. Itachi and Kyuubi seemed happy, and Naruto was happy for his mother, but Sauske was kinda pissed slash upset slash many other feelings. Since Sauske was in seventh grade, he's had a crush on Naruto. He knew he was interested in men, and so was his brother and some of his friends for that fact. He couldn't tell Naruto how he felt, because he didn't want to get rejected. Naruto didn't seem like the gay type. Sure he joked around and acted gay, but that was with Sai who was major gay boy. The onyl reason Sauske was ever mean to Naruto was to push him and away, and then maybe Sasuke wouldn't be attracted to Naruto if Naruto hated him. It didn't work. That just made Sasuke feel worse, knowing he was hated by the one person he ever liked._

_"I see our sons already know each other." Fugaku said as his oldest son and Kushina's oldest communicated. Kushina giggled._

_"Looks so." She said smiling at her boyfriend._

_The table was in a circle form. It went Kushina, Fugaku, Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto, and back to Kushina again. Everyone was surprised when Fugaku got up from his seat, knelt down, pulled a tiny red silk box from his suite pocket and opened it. Inside was a twenty-four carrot gold ring embedded with diamonds. Kushina was so surpirised, along with all the four teenagers._

_"Will you, Kushina Uzuamki, marry me, Fugaku Uchiha." Fugaku asked looking straight into her eyes. Kushina's face lit up with excitment._

_"I will!" She yelled hugging him. He pulled the ring out of the tiny box and placed it on Kushina's right ring finger. She gazed down at the ring. She couldn't believe this was happening._

_--SixMonthsLater--_

_It was now the month on July, and the day of the Uzuamki-Uchiha wedding. The day Kushina would walk down that red carpet in her white dress, both her and Fugaku would say their vows, exchange rings, say 'I do' and kiss. Naruto was acctually excited, besides the whole 'Sauske being his brother' part. He hadn't seen his mother happier in ten years. _

_--TwoMonthsLater--(PresentDay)_

Today was the first day of school. None of Naruto nor Sasuke's friends knew they were brothers now for two months. Worst part of this all was that a month and a half ago Kushina, Naurto, and Kyuubi moved in with Fagaku, Sasuke, and Itachi in a house that Fugaku and Kushina bought together. Naruto had to share a room with Sasuke, while Kyuubi shared a room with Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto were starting their Sophmore year today. Itachi and Kyuubi would be seniors, the big guys at Konoha High.

"Naruto." Sasuke said stopping Naruto before they left the house. Naruto turned around to face his brother. "Look, I'd rather not tell anyone about us being brothers." Sasuke.

"Okay, but if Itachi and Kyuubi go around saying they're brothers, then someone'll find out. And what if I want to have a friend over? Or you have a friend over?" Naruto asked. "My birthday's coming up in a month, and I'll be sixteen. Unlike you, who didn't have a sweet sixteen, I'm having one." With that Naruto walked out the door to Kyuubi's car. Itachi and Kyuubi were eighteen now and could drive. Each had a seperate car. Kyuubi would be driving Naruto to school and Itachi would be driving Sasuke.

"See you at school." Itachi said to Kyuubi as he entered his car.

"Yeah. See ya." Kyuubi said as he and Naruto sat down in the car. "So you're not gonna tell your friends your brothers, eh?"

"Guess not." Naruto said sighing. He never hated Sauske, it was Sauske who he thought hated him. Ever since sixth grade they never got along, but over the last two months Sasuke had been nicer. Naruto didn't want to lose the bond he had with Sauske by school starting. School... Naruto hated it. He was never very good in most of his classes.

Kyuubi pulled up in the school parking lot and Naruto stepped out, his backpack in hand. He threw the backpack over one sholder holding onto the strap. Naruto said goodbye to Kyuubi, who was stolen away by his boyfriend Haku.

Naruto met up with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. They kept asking about his summer and his mother. They knew Naruto's mom had gotten married, but they weren't invited. It was a small family wedding.

"Soo... who's your step father?" Kiba asked. "He rich, poor? What?"

"He's... kinda rich..." Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sweet." Kiba said grining.

"Doesn't matter how rich he is, just as long as Miss Kushina's happy." Choji said. He was a suck up to people's parents.

"He got any kids?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Uhhh..." The bell for first period rung. "Let's get to class!" Naruto yelled. His friends nodded.

---

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Minato will show up again in a couple of chapters. Sasuke will start to befriend Naruto. Naruto will start to like Sasuke. Kyuubi and Haku... No. Kyuubi and Itachi... Yes!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy/Tori  
:hearts:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki, age sixteen, lives with his brother Kyuubi Uzumaki, age eighteen, and mother Kyuubi Namekaze since his father Minato Namekaze his childern when he was five and seven. His mother remarries a man by the name of Fugaku Uchiha. Kushina went from Uzuamki, her maiden name, to Namekaze, Minato's name, and now Uchiha. Fugaku lost his wife when his two sons, Sasuke, now age sixteen, and Itachi, now age eighteen, were twleve and fourteen. Sasuke and Naruto had known each other since forever. Not the best of friends, but what happens when the most popular kids and the losers become brothers?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Not now, but maybe someday... What? I girl can dream, right?  
**Couples: **Main: SasukeNaruto. ItachiKyuubi. Hints Of: KyuubiHaku. SaiNaruto. GaaraNeji. More to come.

**Chapter Two**

First period Naruto had English with his old neighbor and uncle, Umino Iruka. Iruka and Minato were brothers. Kushina and Iruka called each other their brother and sister still. Kushina was an only child, and when she married Minato, she gained a brother-in-law. After divorcing Minato, her and Iruka became even closer.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Iruka said as Naruto entered his class.

"Morning Iruka-san." Naruto said smiling at his teacher slash uncle. "How is your new life coming along?" Iruka asked. He knew about Naruto and Sasuke becoming brother even before Naruto did.

"Okay." Naruto anwsered. Naruto took a seat in the back next to Kiba. Infront of Kiba was Choji, and infront of Naruto was Shikamaru. "Where's Sai?" Naruto asked looking around noticing he wasn't be harrased by the boy.

"Maybe he's not coming in today..." Kiba said hoping he was correct.

"NARUTO!" The four looked to the front of the room to see Sai standing there with his arms up. He ran torwards Naruto, jumped on his desk, and hugged the boy.

"Nice to see you too Sai." Naruto said hugging the boy back. Sasuke was on the other side of the room with his friends. For some reason, he didn't like Sai all over his brother.

'Wait..' Sasuke said in his mind. 'Since when did I reconise him as my brother?' He asked himself. 'I guess he _is_ my brother...' Sasuke sighed.

"How was your summer Naruto-kun?" Sai asked sitting onto of Naruto's lap. "Your mother got married, I heard." Naruto nodded. "How come we weren't invited?!" Sai wined.

"It was a small wedding." Naruto explained to his friends.

"Do we get to meet this new family?" Kiba asked.

"Someday..." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Well, Shikamaru's sweet sixteen in in two weeks. September 22! We have to throw this man a party!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mummbled.

"Ouch..." Naruto mummbled. "Sorry for missing your sweet sixteen in July, Kiba..." Naruto whispered.

"It's okay, but you missed one heck of a party!" Kiba said to the blonde, who laughed. "I remember Choji's sweet sixteen!" Kiba said. "There was soo much food there."

"Didn't Naruto pass out from to much food or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes he did, and I got to take care of him!" Sai said bragging. Naruto blushed.

"So Shika, the party's at your house on the 22?" Naruto asked his lazy friend who just nodded. "Sweet."

"What about you Naruto?" Sai asked. "You're sweet sixteen. It's coming up soon too."

"I'll have it somewhere." Naruto said.

"Why not your new place?!" Kiba asked. He really wanted to see the new house.

"Don't think you'd like it there... That place is really something with everyone there."

"So who arere your new siblings that you won' talk about?" Kiba asked rcocking and eyebrow.

The bell rang for class to begin. _'Oh Kami... SAVED BY THE BELL AGAIN!'_ Naruto yelled happily in his head. Next class Naruto had Science with Anko. "Oh joy... First day back and we have to deal with the devil!" Naruto cried. Sai hugged him. "It's okay Naruto-kun! I'll protect you from her!" He yelled. Naruto and Kiba were laughing.

"Listen up twirps." Was the first thing that came out of Anko's mouth. "Don't think because it's your first day of school you get no homework... I'm giving you a project. Groups of three. It'll be done by a week. If you don't turn it in by one week, you get zero points." The class wined. "Group one!" She shouted. "Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Group two! Hinata Hyuuga, Sai Matsuki, and Tenten Mushi. Group three! Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Temari Sabaku. Group four! Shino Aburame, Lee Rock, and Choji Akimichi. Lastly, group five! Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Why does God hate me?" Sasuke asked letting his head fall to his desk. Gaara and Neji were sitting no each side of him. Both starred at him for a bit.

"It won't be that bad working with Naruto and Kiba." Neji said.

"Not Kiba... Naruto..." Sasuke muttered into his desk.

"So?" Gaara said. "Unless!" He said smiling.

"Naruto and Kyuubi are your new step brothers?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded. "Ouch..."

"Sucks for you." Gaara said smiling. "The boy who hates you and you love is now your brother." He laughed.

"Shut it Gaara." Sasuke snapped at him. Both Hyuuga and Sabaku were laughing. "Stupid friends..." Sasuke whispered.

"Great... Just great!" Naruto whispered to himself.

"So Naruto, can I come to your house or what?" Kiba asked. "For the project?" Kiba was now using the puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Naruto said. "I invented those eyes Kiba! You can't use them on me." He crossed his arms.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One.

"FINE!" Naruto said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yes!" Kiba said smirking.

"Inuzuka! Uzumaki! DO YOU WANT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY?!" Anko yelled.

"No." Naruto said smiling.

"To bad. You do. Both of you after school." Anko said. Naruto and Kiba both growned.

So Naruto went through third period, lunch, fourth period, and fifth period. After school he and Kiba waited for Kyuubi to tell them that they had detention.

"Hey Kyuubi." Naruto yelled waving.

"Hey Naru, Kiba." Kyuubi said smiling. "Coming home?" Kyuubi asked his brother.

"Anko gave us detention." Naruto said in an annoyed voice. Kyuubi chuckled.

"That's Anko for ya. Either I'll pick you up or someone will. Kiba too?" Kyuubi asked. Both younger boys nodded. "Kay. See ya later bro." Kyuubi said walking away to his car. "HAKU!" He yelled waving to his boyfriend. Naruto only smirked.

"Maybe you're new father will come pick us up in a limo or something!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Don't get you hopes up... My mom's not impressed with Fugaku-san's money, but she actually loves him." Naruto said smiling.

"So his name is Fugaku, huh?" Kiba asked smirking. "What's his last name?"

"You wish." Naruto said walking off inside.

"Come on! I don't wanna call your mom 'Miss Uzumaki' anymore. Now what should I call her, hmmm?" Kiba asked his friend.

"Call her Kushina." Naruto said. Kiba pouted. Both walked into Anko's class.

"You're one minute late to my detention!" Anko yelled. Both flinched. "SIT DOWN AND DON'T TALK!"

After and hour of lecturing and yelling, Kiba and Naruto were let go. Once outside, Naruto and Kiba sat on the sidewalk, waiting for someone to pick them up.

_Beep. Beep._

It was the sound of a horn. Naruto looked up and saw a black car. There were four cars in the driveway at his new home. A navy blue car that belonged to Fugaku, a fire red car that belonged to Kushina, a dark green car that belonged to Kyuubi, and a black car that belonged to Itachi. This ment Itachi was here to pick them up.

The car stopped infront of the two. The side windows were tinted, so Kiba didn't see the driver right away. Naruto stood up so Kiba did. He opened the car door and slid in, Kiba slid in after him.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto said waving at his step brother.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Itachi said smiling. "Kyuubi-kun said that you'd have a friend with you. Who's this?"

"Itachi, this is Kiba. Kiba this is-"

"You're Itachi Uchiha!" Kiba yelled. "One of the most popular guys in our school! You're brother is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I have more than one brother." Itachi said smirking. Kiba looked at Naruto, then Itachi.

"Wait... Naruto, you're telling me that this Fugaku is the Fugaku Uchiha... Who owns millions of corporations? Father of Itachi Uchiha _and_ Sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba..." Naruto sighed.

"That bastard is your brother?!" Kiba yelled in question form.

"Yes. Sasuke is my new step brother. Along with Itachi." Naruto said sighing. Itachi was still grinning like always.

"So to our house Kiba-kun, or yours?" Itachi asked.

"Well... Naruto, Sasuke, and I have a project so I guess your house." Kiba said.

"Anko's first day project? Due Friday?" Itachi asked. Both nodded. "I had to do that two years ago. She gets nicer later on in the year."

"That's not what Kyuubi told me..." Naruto whispered in an annoyed voice. "...I despise that woman." Itachi chuckled.

"Hopefully you'll grow on her good side." Itachi said still smirking. "I ended on her bad side... wasn't pretty." It was Naruto's turn to chuckle.

"You?" He asked. "On someone's bad side? Hah!" Naruto shouted. Itachi could never be on someone's bad side... He was like 'perfect'.

"I have to agree with Naruto. I can't see you on anyone's bad side... Not even Anko's." Kiba said looking out the window. The car ride back to the Uchiha-Uzumaki house was quite after that.

**_A/N: I know this stroy hasn't been updated in ages, and I don't know when it will be after this, lol. I was going through old stories and trying to update them. :)  
Lot's of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
